What Is and What Could've Been
by Audrey Bogart
Summary: I told you from the beginning. We are going to show you what will happen if your deceit for Kagome continues...."
1. Fate's Decision

I know. I know. I have , like, 3 unfinished stories floating around but this idea popped into my head and I have to start writing it down otherwise it'll be stuck in my head for a loooong time. So here goes... Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.......*hides handcuffs*  
  
What Is and What Could've Been - Fate's Decision  
  
Inuyasha sat in the middle of a ring of blazing flames, covering his sensitive ears from the evil laughter surrounding him. A bloodied Kagome lay across his lap, bruised and battered by his own greedy claws. He lightly graced her swollen cheek and she tried to flinch, but the pain was too unbearable. Inuyasha's mind seemed to unravel inside him. When had everything turned from a dream into....into this? Kagome's blood stained his hands and what had he doen to prevent it? Nothing. He had let his youkai blood get the better part of him and now Kagome was suffering a slow and painful death. The teenager raised a bruised hand up to Inuyasha's tear stained face.  
"Inu..yasha?"  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
"It's you. You're really back." She gave a faint smile before falling back into a dark oblivion. Inuyasha left her hand resting on his cheek. The laughing continued, more louder than before. Kagome's lifeless hand fell to the ground as Inuyasha picked himself up, guarding Kagome's corpse.  
"What is that you want?! Why?! Why did you do this?!!" The laughing came to an abrupt stop. A feminine voice stretched across the scene.  
"I have done nothing. I told you from the beginning, you may not like everything I show you." Inuyasha felt himself go limp beneath himself and dropped to his knees. 'How did things end up like this?'  
  
"SIT BOY!!!" The night seemed to shake with the anger oozing from Kagome's voice. It had been a normal day until Kikyo's soul snatcher's flew across the sky, with an anxious hanyou not far behind them. And behind him, a worried Kagome. For every single time that Inuyasha fled towards Kikyo's aid, someone got hurt. That someone usually being Kagome herself.  
And this occasion was no different, except for the fact that the final heartstring in Kagome had been tugged a little too hard and she ran from the scene as quickly as possible, as to avoid any more conversation with the two- timer.  
She ran as fast as she could; as fast her legs could take her until she reached the well. And there Inuyasha stood, in all of his heroic form, ready with an excuse. Kagome slowed down and let her gaze travel up and down the hanyou. She admired everything about him : his amber eyes that tried to hide the truth but always failed, his silver hair that somehow always manged to mingle with her own raven locks in one of his rare embraces, the way he stood, his pride beaming off of him. Kagoem stopped herself from going any furthur. He had hurt her for the last time. With that in mind, she took advantage of the rosary beads hanging from his neck and jumped in to the well.  
The hanyou slipped into the branches of a nearby tree. How had he let him and Kagome's relationship get this far. If he turned his back on her now, he would hurt her - something that he didn't want to do. But if he turned his back on Kikyo, he'd be taking back a promise - something that he was taught never to do. 'What have I done?' Inuyasha buried his silver covered head into his palms.  
"Indeed, I must ask what you have done too.." Inuyasha's amber orbs popped open as he searched for a being who matched the feathery light voice. A small giggle leaked out from behind a tree and Inuyasha unsheather Tetsusaiga; sending the tree into a million of airborn splinters.  
"A little slow tonight, aren't we Inuyasha?" The voice now had the seductive sting of a woman. Where was it coming from though?! A slight rustle from the bushes caught the hanyou's attention and once again, he aimed the giant fang at a defenseless shrub and fired. A bubble of laughter swarmed the forest.  
"Show yourself you bastard!!"  
"I prefer bitch, thank you very much." Inuyasha quickly turned on his heel to come face to face with a young woman. He gasped in surprise.  
She was about Kagome height but it was obvious that she was not human. Her skin was a ghostly white, paler than his own half brother. Her hair was quite the obvious; long deep violet locks trailing down to her knees. Rouge streaks laced themselves through out her hair. Her eyes were of a soft pink. Inuyasha was in awe before he shook himself out of the mesmorizing trance. She quirked a thin eyebrow at him.  
"I don't know what you're staring at but it's not me who said that." Inuyasha hated to admit it, but she was right. The voice taunting him was far from adolescent echo stirring from deep inside the woman. Inuyasha looked over her one more time. She was wearing a flowling red dress with a red design of a foreign flower imprinted against the lace-like material. Quite an uncommon attire. She nodded in a downward motion, a few strands of purple and crimson locks trying to stray in the same direction. Inuyasha slowly shifted his gaze to the direction of the polite nod.  
A child of no more than seven stood before him. Her hair was pinned up into two mounds of red,blonde, and black. Strands of each color lightly hung from the back of her head and clung to her neck. She was paler (if possible) than the woman, but her eyes were of a firey red instead of the soft pink like the taller woman sported. She wore no fancy ensemble, just a black kimono tied off with a vivid pink sash. Inuyasha braced himself in a fighting stance, Tetsusaiga aimed at the two females.  
You have five seconds to introduce yourself before I use this handy little sword to dice you two up!" The child sent a look at Inuyasha that sent chills down his spine. And he swore, that for a moment, a could see flames rise up in the little girl's eyes. The older girl jumped in worry and turned the little girl away from Inuyasha.  
"Are you nuts?!! Do you KNOW what this creature is capable of?!! We're here to help you idiot!! Now put that damn thing down before someone loses an eye!!"  
"Explain why you're here...five seconds."  
"I am Bella and this is Tsuni. I'm a messenger of the Fates and Tsuni is the 'deliverer'. "  
"What does a deliverer do?"  
"Gee. I wonder. They weren't lying when they said you were a little blunt headed..."  
"Yea, yea. I get it. What does she deliver?"  
"Hopefully you won't have to find out. We were sent here by the Fates to correct the wrong. To show you what will become of your deceitfulness."  
"Deceitful?! Yea...ok....sure..." Bella sighed.  
"We were warned of this Tsuni.." The young child looked up at Bella with large, sentimental eyes. "I know. I had alot of hope for him too." The girl's rouge eyes shifted to the hanyou standing behind Bella's shoulder.  
"What? The brat can't talk for herself?"  
"Not unless she needs to. You wouldn't like what comes out of her mouth - hate, fear, anger, destruction. Do you mind? I hate it when people tower over me like that."  
"So what do you want? And make it quick."  
"It's not what I want, it's what THEY want. Come, Inuyasha. Take my hand." Inuyasha gave her blank stare. "For goodness sake! It's not like I have cooties or anything! Now take my blasted hand!!!" Inuyasha carefully enclosed his hand in her own and before he knew it, a light gold mist swirled around and he felt as if he were being lifted.  
"Wait!! My friends!! Miroku and Sango and -"  
"They'll be fine. The Fates have stopped time JUST for you. You should feel blessed."  
"Feh." Another angry glare from the Tsuni.  
They mist faded away but it seemed as if they hadn't moved an inch. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. This was going nowhere.  
"SIT BOY!!" The life fled from Inuyasha's body as he awaited the ground to meet him; face to dirt. But instead he felt someone else fall. He turned around and saw the scene that had occured just moments ago. He watched as Kagome jumped down the well and jumped up a tree. His stomach turned as he saw Kagome leave trying to hold back tears. Had he really hurt her that much? Bella strode up beside him. She lifted a petite hand covered in a web of tribal ink vines.  
"This is where Fate takes their course." Inuyasha impatiently waited for something to happen. He was about to turn and walk away when he heard a hiccup in the distance. His attention was redirected back to the well. Kagome poked her head out and looked around for any sign of Inuyasha. Another hiccup and then a sniffle. Kagome wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  
"Stupid hanyou. Why can't...you just open your eyes? What are you saying Kagome? If he's happy with Kikyo then so be it." Inuyasha barely had time to sort out the situation in front of him before a cloud of dust and debris stopped in front of Kagome.  
"It better not be..." Kagome wiped away the remaining tears and smiled at the man standing before her.  
"Kouga....what are you doing here?" Bella held a firm grip on the hanyou's shoulder as the lust for the blood of the wolf demon took over.  
"You're jealousy is too much Inuyasha. But this is just the beginning."  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"Simple. I told you from the beginning that we were going to show you what would happen if your deceit with Kagome continued..."  
  
Dun dun dun........Next chapter: The Death of Inuyasha and a New Life With Kouga. 


	2. The Death of Inuyasha

New Chapter!! And then it's time for Christmas with the rednecks!! Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha....gr.  
  
What Is and What Could've Been - The Death of Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha gawked at Kouga and Kagome. How dare that sorry excuse of a wolf talk to Kagome! Bella squinted at the hanyou with a sense of confusion sweeping through her rosey eyes.  
"Why so jealous Inuyasha? You made your choice quite clear tonight. Kagome is free to choose who she will love and spend her life with."  
"Yea..but Kouga?! He's....he's....well just look at him!!" Bella folded her arms against her chest and quirked a fine lined eyebrow.  
"Actually, I think he's quite handsome..." The scene continued to unfold infront of the trio. Inuyasha cautiously stepped up to Kagome and Kouga to get a better look.  
  
"What are you doing here Kouga?"  
"I could smell your tears miles away. Did that half breed hurt you?!" Kagome tried her best to hide her pain and flashed a soft smile. She knew that it didn't hide any of her feelings but it was worth a try.  
"No it has nothing to do with that.....it's just....well...." Kouga dropped to his knees beside Kagome and grasped her shoulders.  
"Kagome...you can tell me. I would never do anything to hurt your feelings and I would try my hardest to make sure I could understand those feelings." The gentleness in his voice was too much for Kagome to bear. Here was this boy, head over heels for her, willing to do anything to make sure she was happy, and all she could do was reject the youkai and continue with this silly infatuation with Inuyasha. Tears piled up in her eyes and she finally broke down.  
"I don't know what to do Kouga. It hurts so much!! I know he still loves Kikyo; I know this!! But why does he always have to twist the situation into a knot by telling me sweet nothings when thinks no one is around...tell me I smell nice....that he wants me to stay by his side....worries about me...protects me...holds me when I need to be held...Why?!" By now, she was draining her sadness through tears into Kouga's long raven ponytail. The youkai adolescent, however, didn't know how to comfort her and just let her cry. Inuyasha balled his fists.  
"You idiot!! Hold her! Console her!! You're just going to let her CRY??!!"  
"YOU let her.." Bella relaxed against a tree. "Relax and watch the show. There's more to THIS part of the story."  
  
Kouga gently lifted Kagome's head from his shoulder and tilted her chin up to the moon. He dried her cheek with the back of his hand.  
"Kagome, I invite you to spend the night with me and my pack. No alternative motives....just because you need a break from that half breed. My pack will treat you like the queen you are." Kagome smirked at his remark but nodded in aggreement. He stood and helped her up. A fierce surge of power caught Kagome attention. Jewel shards. Her and Inuyasha may be over but not the hunt for those shards.  
"Kouga, I sense some jewel shards just a mile or two from here. You up for a challenge tonight?" The wolf demon flexed his claws.  
"Always."  
  
"Feh."  
"Inuyasha...control your jealousy. There are always two sides to a story." Inuyasha beamed with pride.  
"So you're finally going to see it from my point of view..." Bella crossed over the damp grass to Inuyasha's side. She was showing no emotion whatsoever.  
"Something like that. Tonight we are showing you the outcomes of your decision." Tsuni skimpered up next to Bella, a golden mist forming at her feet. Inuyasha groaned loudly as he felt himself being lifted again.  
  
Kikyo played with the few jewel shards she had fought to gain in her pale palm. Tonight was the night. Tonight, all truths would be revealed. She silently stood as Inuyasha walked up to the sacred tree that she had pinned him to fifty years ago. The hollow place where her heart once beat was now filled with a deep sadness.  
"Kikyo..."  
"I see you have made your decision, Inuyasha."  
"I have. It's you. I shall accompany you to hell." Kikyo grinned in a sadistic fashion before it swiftly vanished when she noticed his expression. If it were possible to take every disaster in the world, every heart breaking moment, and put into Inuyasha's heart, you would find the expression he was giving right now.  
"What troubles you my love? Is it that girl? My reincarnation?"  
"I've made my choice!!"  
"Alright then."  
  
"Is there a point to all this?" Bella was quickly losing her impatience with the hanyou.  
"Just watch."  
  
Kagome paused as she stared at the miko leading Inuyasha to the gates of hell. Her heart tugged at her mind to stop what was taking place but her body couldn't bring itself to do it. Kouga stopped beside her and was prepared to go into battle. Kikyo felt her reincarnation's presence and decided to put her plan into action. She embraced Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed into her hair as he also felt the presence of Kagome.  
"Kagome....leave. I don't want you here to see this." Kagome took a step forward. Kikyo pressed her lips to Inuyasha's ear.  
"Change of plans, my love." Inuyasha wasn't quick enough to respond to her actions, for before he knew it, an arrow that Kikyo had concealed in her robes was now piercing his heart; sending the life away from his body. He gasped and felt his heart struggle with life.  
""INUYASHA!!!!!" Kouga wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome.  
"It's too late for him Kagome!! Leave him!!"  
"No!! Please no!!! Inuyasha!!!" She desperately struggled in Kouga's arms. He slowly pulled her away from the scene. "Inuyasha!! INUYASHAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
"How could this happen?" Inuyasha stood before his dead body, his amber eyes glazed over with surprise and fear. Bella smiled to herself and strode up beside him.  
"What scares you more Inuyasha : Kikyo killing you or Kagome witnessing it?" Tha hanyou couldn't answer.  
"Kikyo wouldn't do that."  
"I hate to burst your bubble sweetheart but Kikyo is not the same woman you fell in love with. I personally like to compare her to a terra cotta pot but that's just my opinion. The point is, she died with her hatred for you and was brought back with that same hatred." Inuyasha fell to his knees.  
"They all warned me about this. And I never listened."  
"Oh it gets better."  
"I don't think it can get much worse.."  
"Let's take a trip - 1 year from now." Inuyasha shut his eyesand when reopened them they were standing a damp cave. Kagome sat in the corner; all color had drained from her face a long time ago. She stared into nothingness as Kouga entered the cave with two female youkai hanging all over him. Inuyasha growled.  
"That bastard! How dare he treat Kagome like that!! What's wrong with her anyway?" Bella fanned herself with a black fan, strands of raven hair flying away from her face.  
"After Kouga dragged her away from your death, she never spoke to anyone again. Kouga tried to get her to come around but after awhile he just gave up. Now she just sits here....still in shock from your death." Kagome then stood, her legs a little shakey, but holding her up. She poked her head outside the cave entrance, made sure sure no one was on guard, then stepped outside. She shielded her eyes from the blazing sun. Inuyasha, Bella, and Tsuni followed close behind her. Kagome stopped in a small clearing beside a tree that she had once thought to be sacred. A large circle of grass refused to grow near the tree. Kagome felt her energy begin to drain from her body and she lowered herself to the circle, resting a petite hand in the middle of the spot.  
"Oh Inuyasha..." A tear cascaded down her cheek and laid down in the middle of the gravesite, falling into a sleep she would never awaken from. Later that day, a couple of members from the wolf tribe stumbled across her body and gave the young a girl a proper burial, right next to the barren spot.  
"Ka...gome..." Inuyasha could feel his heart turn into knots. Bella shook her head.  
"It had been only one year and she couldn't go on with life without you. She missed you. Poor thing."  
"I don't want this to happen. Not to Kagome."  
"Well....." Bella twisted a raven and crimson locks around her finger. "there IS another possible outcome. You won't like it much either but it's better than death." Inuyasha didn't answer but Bella swore she could see a tear drop from his features. Bella quietly knelt down beside Tsuni.  
"It's obvious he loves her. Why can't we just end this thing now? The poor guy is really hurting." Tsuni sent Bella a look that would send chills down a mortal's spine. "More proof? How much more do they need? Ok. You're right. We have to make sure these incidents will never occur." Tsuni grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Next chapter: Kagome's wedding. 


	3. And You Are?

Sorry this has taken so long! I spent X-mas with my dad and he doesn't own a computer. I will also finish my X-mas Inuyasha story in the next day or so. I hadn't planned to leave so early but I did.....but it WILL get finished. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.....maybe George Clooney....someday........or Johnny Depp.....hopefully....maybe......  
  
What Is and What Could've Been - And You Are?  
  
Almost immediately, Inuyasha knew where the amber mist had taken them. The smog, the horns, the giant machines on wheels - they were in Kagome's era. Bella twitched uncomfortably as people walked by her. She even flinched if someone bumped into her. Inuyasha glanced back at the accident.  
"I thought we couldn't touvh anyone...and they couldn't see or hear us..." His glare was curious but an angry one nonetheless. Bella smiled nervously.  
"We need communication here." Inuyasha nodded sarcastically.  
"So where are we heading to? The shrine? Kagome's school?" Tsuni raised a tiny finger high above her head, pointing to a large building that seemed to stretch to the sky. Inuyasha almost fell over by trying to stare at the top (which he never could pinpoint) of the strange structure. Bella hooked her arm in Inuyasha's and walked up to the doors of the giant skyscraper.  
More noises. Probably worse than the outside ones. Inuyasha flattened his delicate ears to his skull. Bella also winced at the telephones, fax machines, and voices chattering about the first floor of the building. A young woman of about twenty stood up from behind a beige desk. Her hair was cut short and her thick orange glasses reflected Inuyasha's face. He stared at her weird attire which consisted of baggy overalls splattered with a million different shades of paint, a low cut blouse, and black fingernail polish. Her smile was a classic though.  
"Hi! Welcome to Higurashi (correct spelling?) Advertising! I'm Mina. Is there anyone in particular you're looking for or are you here for the tour?" Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but Bella was quicker than his own voice.  
"We're looking for Kagome Higurashi."  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
"No, we old college buds. We kinda wanted this to be a surprise...." Mina winked.  
"Riiight. 28th floor....last door on the right." Bella swiftly thanked the receptionistand motioned Inuyasha and Tsuni to the elevator.  
The trip up the elevator seemed to last an eternity, for it was something Inuyasha had never encountered before. But a little beep urged the trio to move out of the tiny compartment. A few seconds later, Bella was lightly tapping on an oak door that held a sign reading 'Higurashi, Kagome' in bold white letters. Inuyasha laid his ear to the door and could some mumbling, followed by some impatient groans.  
"Mhm...yea....yea....no....that won't work.....hold on......Come on in! I'll be with you in a minute!....yea....purple background with yellow lettering. Well they shouldn't have gone to Larry now should they?...yea....whatever...send an e-mail." She slammed the phone down and rubbed the sides of her head, soflty talking herself out of the stress that seemed to hover over her mind constantly.  
Inuyasha stared at the woman before him. She was nothing like his Kagome. Her raven hair was pinned up with two brightly colored chopsticks and her usual cheerful attire was replaced by a black pinstripe pantsuit. The material seemed to be like a second skin because it was so tight. Kagome's former bright features were now stressed features covered in makeup. Kagome continued to stroke the side of her head until she came to a hesitant pause and slowly lifted her eyes. A light crimson spread over her cheeks as she stood to greet her guests and for a moment, Inuyasha could see a little bit of his Kagome returning.  
"I am SO sorry! I just got these new clients and they're totally stressing me out.....i'm sorry.....Kagome Higurashi." She stuck out her french manicured hand. "And you all are?"  
"Well i'm Bella, this is Tsuni, and this is -" Inuyasha stepped towards Kagome.  
"You don't remember me?" Kagome quirked a newly plucked eyebrow.  
"Should I?" Inuyasha leaned in closer and forced Kagome to look into his amber eyes.  
"Inuyasha?" He finally relaxed and smiled. Kagome, however, wasn't smiling. "How did you get here? I cemented that thing shut after Grandpa passed away." Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Kagome shut off her passageway to the Feudal Era?  
"You cemented it shut?" Kagome sighed and sat on her desk, letting her legs dangle over the edge. It reminded him of how a child would sit on a desk.  
"Inuyasha....you pushed me out of your life for a corpse. First few times....I could understand but it became routine. My heart just couldn't take it anymore. I thought I truly loved you and the last night I was there and you pushed me out, well I went home and debated. Debated for five years in fact. Then....then Hojo kept coming over and I realized I had to move on." She slid off the desk and sat down on a black leather chair. She ran a thin finger over a diamond engagement ring.  
"No..."  
"I gave Hojo a chance and i'm glad I did....we're getting married in a month."  
"You loved the Feudal Era..."  
"Yes...but now I have a job, a fiance, and a dog named Sessy." Inuyasha swung around to meet Bella's eyes.  
"This is a dream isn't it?! A cruel, mean dream that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo got Kaede to conjure."  
"Inuyasha..."  
"No!!! I wanna wake up!!!" He grabbed Bella by her lace collar and shook her.  
"We still have two more outcomes....", Bella replied in an eerie calmness. The gold mist was once again surrounding them. Inuyasha didn't even seem to notice the flames dancing in Tsuni's eyes.  
  
The mist revealed a green pasture filled with flowers of different species. A light breeze flew about the trio and Inuyasha walked into the middle of the field with a bit of hastiness.  
"So what happens here? Do I die again? Does Kagome die? Or wait...I know....she shacks up with Miroku doesn't she? Or she falls in love with my brother!!!" He was now yelling at the top of his lungs, but Bella just continued to stare at him.  
"Stop it!" Inuyasha's eyes darted over to the child like voice. A young girl, about the age of 6, with silver hair, the exact same style and everything and hazel eyes, rolled on the ground. She was giggling wildly.  
"It's not funny!!" The second voice came from a boy of about 11 with jet black styled like Kagome's. He sported amber eyes. They had dog ears the opposite color of their hair.  
"Well if you would stop dancing around like an idiot because of a bee..."  
"It's not funny..." Inuyasha slowly walked over to the two kids. Kagome was softly singing in the distance by a tree. Standing beside her was Inuyasha, who was trying to fire a bow and arrow. Kagome had matured physically but still kept the same cheerful features that he had grown accustomed to.  
"Inuyasha...why couldn't you just stick to your sword? Bows and arrows just aren't you're thing." Inuyasha growled in response and went to fire the arrow, only to snap the string in the process. Kagome muffled her laughter but the two children simply stared at the hanyou and fell to the ground in hysterical laughter. Kagome finally joined in.  
Inuyasha smiled at the warm scene before him. He had always dreamed of a life like this. Bella strode up beside him, a small fan waving her hair in her hands. She too, smiled.  
"A beautiful scene, is it not? It's what you have always wanted - a family, a wife; happiness." Inuyasha's face had softened a little.  
"What did I do to deserve this happiness?" Bella's gaze wandered over to the children again.  
"Unkie Miroku!! You came!!" The girl was the first to run up to the priest, whom was obviously her favorite visitor. Kagome walked up to greet her friend and embraced him. For once, he did not cop a feel. This shocked Inuyasha.  
"Glad to see you Miroku! But...where is Sango?" The monk sighed with a smirk.  
"Taking the kids on an extermination, of course. But she sends her love." Kagome let out a gasp.  
"All thirteen of them?!" Miroku chuckled.  
"No my dear Lady Kagome! Just the triplets. The rest are in the village with Shippo." Inuyasha snickered and turned to face Bella.  
"Been a little busy, hasn't he?" Bella rolled her eyes and continued to fan herself.  
"Unkie Miroku....could you tell me the story again?" The little girl asked, pulling on the monk's robes. Miroku grinned and sat down in a grassy spot beside a nearby tree.  
"Well....once upon a time their was a priestess named Kikyo...."  
  
~An hour later~  
"And your mom shot the arrow straight into Naraku's chest while your father slashes him in two..." Both children were now sitting in front of Miroku, glued to every word like molasses. " Kikyo vowed to never forget Inuyasha but was forced by the love and purity in the piece of Kagome's soul she had taken to go to......the...underworld. We were bruised and battered but somehow we managed to win back the Shikon no Tama. Sango and I moved into the village and were later married. About another year later, Sango gave birth to the triplets. Sadly, due to complications, she could no longer have children. We were devastated, of course, until one day we came upon a young orphan. From then on, we've adopted orphans from various villages and created a large family. "  
  
The image seemed to fade out. Inuyasha was also sitting on the ground in amazement and had to shake himself out of his trance when the scene faded away.  
"This is B.S. First of all, Kagome's pissed at me at the moment so no hopes of a family with her in this state of mind. Second, Miroku? No longer a letch? Gimme a break!! This is such stupid nonsense. You two are wasting my time."  
"Inuyasha..", Bella whispered in a worried tone. Inuyasha continued his lecture.  
"And Kikyo just gives up? Yeah....THAT'LL be the day." Inuyasha stopped his ranting when Bella bumped into his back. A look of pure fear was etched across her face and Inuyasha followed the fearful stare to find Tsuni surrounded by a ring of fire. A wind was created by the flames and a few strands of hair was blown out of Tsuni's face. Her wise were of a heated glaze, her orbs matching the mix of heated colors of the fire. Inuyasha lowered his lips to Bella's ear.  
"What's happening?"  
"You made her....um...a tad...angry...."  
"No shit.."  
"ENOUGH!!!" Both Bella and Inuyasha fell back by the blast of energy that was created by Tsuni's small voice. "You were warned Inuyasha....now face the consequences!!" A swirling inferno was created around the small girl and before either Bella or Inuyasha knew it, she was gone. Inuyasha grew dizzy trying to figure out what had just happened. Bella, however, was jumping to her feet and grabbing for Inuyasha's hand.  
"Now what? Where are we going?"  
"To save your girlfriend!"  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Bella stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were glassy from the tears she was fighting to hold back. Inuyasha couldn't figure out where the sudden attack of grief came from.  
"You should consider rethinking your words.....for Kagome's sake."  
  
Next chapter: Inuyasha's Demon Blood 


	4. It's out of my hands

Wow! It's been awhile! Sorry for that folks! My life has been an award- winning soap opera.....minus the Sonny Corinthos.....damn. Yea...story...gettin to it! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Gotta keep the heartache brief....*sob* ....talk amongst yourselves....  
  
Last Chapter: "She's not my girlfriend!" Bella stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were glassy from the tears she was fighting to hold back. Inuyasha couldn't figure out where the sudden attack of grief came from.  
"You should consider rethinking your words.....for Kagome's sake."  
  
What Is and What Could've Been - "It's out of my hands.."  
  
Inuyasha slowly followed Bella into the mist. She no longer smiled or said something sarcastic or funny. It was as if her energy had been sucked out. *Did I do this to her?* The mist vanished and they stood before the scene they had originally left : a tear-stained Kagome climbing out of the well. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.  
"We've seen this already. Up pops Kouga and Kagome goes with him....same story." Bella glanced at the hanyou but let her head drop in sadness.  
"Oh, Inuyasha.....if you had just paid attention...."  
"What do ya mean?" Bella's rosey eyes wandered back up to Kagome and shook her head.  
"So young..." With that, Bella turned and started to walk away from Inuyasha. The hanyou stretched an arm out to stop her but a small rustle of leaves stopped either of them from going any farther. On the other side of the well, two forms appeared from the shadows of the forest - Kikyo and Tsuni! The child held on tight to Kikyo's hand and pulled her down to her level. Kikyo kept her gaze locked on Kagome as Tsuni talked.  
"There she is. The one thing keeping Inuyasha on Earth. The one thing keeping your and his' love torn. She must be stopped. She must be destroyed."  
"I've tried before, what makes you think that this time will be any different?" Tsuni smiled wickedly.  
"Simple, my girl. You have my power behind you 100%" Kikyo glared at the small girl who was trying her hardest to turn Kikyo against the morals she had been brought up on.  
"I need more than your assurance that this will work." Inuyasha couldn't believe this! She had tried before?! Bella spoke up, almost too softly for Inuyasha's ears.  
"Yes. You seem to forget that Kagome's reluctance to tell you what the miko tried the night she stole the jewel shards was enough evidence, but, obviously it wasn't, was it? You seem more surprised that Kikyo would try to kill Kagome than Kagome leaving with Kouga. Maybe the Fates were right.....maybe you are a hopeless case." Tsuni's smile seemed to sparkle with evil.  
"Sesshomaru is alread y at the village causing some mischief."  
"Inuyasha has defeated him before."  
"Yes I suppose. But only with the help of Tetsusaiga." Kikyo turned sharply to Tsuni, her eyes turning into thin slits of interest. Tsuni curled her small fingers around the long blade that had protected Inuyasha from his youkai blood for so long. Kikyo nodded in agreement with Tsuni and stood to leave.  
"I shall retrieve Naraku for you then." Tsuni leaned against a nearby tree. She twirled the sword in her hand.  
"Oh priestess, don't forget your object of negotiation.." She lightly threw the Tetsusaiga into Kikyo's arms. The priestess continued on her journey. Inuyasha curled his fists. The mount of anger he felt boiled up to the surface.  
"How'd she get my sword!!!??" Bella sank to the ground.  
"If you're that blind......I shall not reveal the obvious to the oblivious." Inuyasha searched throughout his brain until he found the memory of the last time he had seen the miko - just earlier that night!  
  
~Flashback~  
"You would...protect me?"  
"Always." Kikyo embraced the hanyou. Inuyasha leaned into her. Her scent was so beautiful. He could fall asleep next to her scent and never wake up. Kikyo watched Inuyasha fall slowly under her spell. It was working. It was only an hour earlier that a small child, obviously from another realm, made her an offer she couldn't refuse (movie line!!! sorry....). She could hear Kagome getting closer to them and she swiftly moved her fingers over the latch attaching Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha. A branch was broken and Inuyasha's attention turned to Kagome. Perfect. Kikyo slipped the Tetsuaiga out of sight and moved herself into the shadows. ~End of flashaback~  
  
Inuyasha stood, dumbfounded. How could he let something like that happen? His most precious possession taken to kill his other most prized possession. He moved up beside Bella.  
"I understand now. You can take me back to correct the wrong." Bella looked up at him with the most sorrowful expression Inuyasha had ever seen.  
"I can't. If you just would've paid attention....." Inuyasha stood before her, towering over the woman.  
"I mean it Bella! Take me back! I won't let Kagome die like this!!!" Bella stood to meet him face to face.  
"I can't!!!" Tears were spilling from her eyes. "Don't you understand?! Your youkai blood has taken over Inuyasha! This is your other being....your other self, if you will, that has been here with me. Does it not make sense to you? The moment Tsuni and I popped up was when Kagome left, Sesshomaru appeared, and you suddenly saw us." Inuyasha flexed a clawed hand and wrapped it around Bella's throat, his claws piercing her sensitive flesh. A trickle of blood crawled down his hand.  
"Take me back."  
"It's out of my hands..." Inuyasha threw down to the ground and frantically paced.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned to see Kagome standing up, smiling at him. Her gaze went through him and to another figure. Inuyasha stared at his demon form for the first time. Blood covered his claws and bare chest but her knew almost immediatly that it wasn't his. "Inuyasha?" Kagome stepped forward a little, only to realize what had happened to him.  
"Kagome! Run!!" Bella dropped her eyes from the sight. She knew what was about to take place. Inuyasha felt a lump in his throat. He ran up beside the adolescent. "Kagome...please!!!!! Run!!!" It was too late. The crazed youkai ran towards the teenager and slashed at her, bruising her with his knuckles and cutting her with his claws. She stood in shock for a moment and then slumped down to her knees. Inuyasha followed her. "Inu...yasha..."  
Kikyo stood before the youkai Inuyasha defiantly and tossed the Tetsusaiga into his blood stained hands. Her part was done. She knelt down beside Kagome, whom was breathing heavily trying to stay alive for a bit longer. Kikyo yanked the jewel shards from around her neck. A trickle of blood ran down the corner of Kagome's mouth. Kikyo knelt down once more, wiped the blood away from her lip and graced the teenager's cheek.  
"It didn't have to come to this." She stood and walked away. Tetsusaiga vibrated and Inuyasha could feel himself being pulled back to his body. He sent a look to Bella that would've sent Sesshomaru six feet under. A tear slid down her cheek. She sniffed, wiped away the tear, and stood.  
"You may not like everything Tsuni shows you.....or does to you. But you brought it upon yourself." She flicked her hand and a ring of flames was raging around Inuyasha. He had to squint to see her until she finally disappeared. Everything was back to normal, except that Kagome was hanging onto life by a thread and he had just snapped it. He crawled up next to Kagome. Tsuni slowly walked out from behind the tree she had been leaning on the whole time.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the middle of a ring of blazing flames, covering his sensitive ears from the evil laughter surrounding him. A bloodied Kagome lay across his lap, bruised and battered by his own greedy claws. He lightly graced her swollen cheek and she tried to flinch, but the pain was too unbearable. Inuyasha's mind seemed to unravel inside him. When had everything turned from a dream into....into this? Kagome's blood stained his hands and what had he doen to prevent it? Nothing. He had let his youkai blood get the better part of him and now Kagome was suffering a slow and painful death. The teenager raised a bruised hand up to Inuyasha's tear stained face.  
"Inu..yasha?"  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
"It's you. You're really back." She gave a faint smile before falling back into a dark oblivion. Inuyasha left her hand resting on his cheek. The laughing continued, more louder than before. Kagome's lifeless hand fell to the ground as Inuyasha picked himself up, guarding Kagome's corpse.  
"What is that you want?! Why?! Why did you do this?!!" The laughing came to an abrupt stop. A feminine voice stretched across the scene.  
"I have done nothing. I told you from the beginning, you may not like everything I show you." Inuyasha felt himself go limp beneath himself and dropped to his knees. 'How did things end up like this?'  
  
Kagome snapped up from her bed, tangled in her sheets. It was a dream. Just a really bad, really scary, really childish nightmare. She wiped her forehead free of sweat with the sleeve of her pajama shirt. Kagome wriggled her legs free of the sheets and laid back down. Why had the dream seemed so real? She turned on her side to face her alarm clock. Only twom ore hours until sunrise. She turned herself a complete 90 degrees and scanned the floor with her fingers to find her stereo remote.  
Her petitie fingers finally found the remote, resting beside a snoring hanyou. Kagome smiled to herself. It was just a dream. A dream. But why did she have a bad feeling that when he returned her to the Feudal Era, something would go wrong. She stretched her arm out in the direction of the stereo, tapping the volume on low so it wouldn't bother Inuyasha too much. However, nothing turned on. Kagome turned her head and almost sent herself out of the bed.  
A woman with pink eyes and a child with multi-colored hair stood in the middle of her room. The woman fanned herself with a small black fan, much like Naraku's Kagura would. The child remained still and silent.  
"Tell him, Kagome. Before it's too late...." The woman fanned the floor and a gold mist swirled around them. Kagome tugged at the sheets and pulled them to her chin. She suddenly felt very cold, and very scared. Was her dream only a dream. Inuyasha arose and yawned. He turned to Kagome and grinned at her groggily. Kagome couldn't but smile too.  
"Morning Inuyasha," she whispered. He shook off his smile and grabbed Kagome out of bed.  
"Move it wench. Shippo and the others are whining about your return." Kagome pushed herself to the closet and picked out her clothes for the day. *Who were those girls and what did they want? Am I in danger? Is Inuyasha?*  
  
The journey back to the Feudal Era was normal, and so was the fight with a giant snake demon with a jewel shard, but Kagome couldn't shake that feeling of danger that loomed over her.  
"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango sat beside her, worried, like always.  
"Of course Sang-"  
"Soul Snatchers!" Miroku pointed up to the crimson and amber sky. Sure enough, there were Kikyo's soul snatchers, flying gracefully through the clouds. Miroku turned to Inuyasha.  
"I have to.....just don't tell Kagome." Sango placed her hands on her hips.  
"She's not deaf Inuyasha! She's right he- Kagome?"  
Kagome ran as fast as she could with bow and arrows in hand. *That dream. That dream is coming true. And if it's coming true, than Kikyo's going to betray Inuyasha* She could remember every detail from her dream; every branch, every leaf. She even knew which tree to hide behind. She locked an arrow in place and awaited a moment she knew would be difficult.  
  
Yep.....that's it for tonight. I slept on my neck wrong or something.......Next chapter: Hanging by a moment. Yea...song title....i know. Whoa....wait.....just....holy! Spike dies?! Back the truck up!!! He dies?! Sorry. I never got to see the entire Cowboy Bebop thing.....Spike dies?! Dude! No!!! Objection! Something!! Do they not know how to call 911?! Man!!!!! Um.....till next time! 


	5. Hanging By A Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Hanging By a Moment by Lifehouse...........don't those lawyers have anything else better to do? Go sue someone else....have something appealed....convict o.j. simpson.....geez! Ok.....it was brought to my attention the other day that a very loyal reader noticed a tiny lil detail that may cause a few to go 'huh?' so here's my explaination of why Kagome didn't 'sit' Inuyasha to bring him out of his youkai trance thingy: 1:It's a dream sequence. Anthing can happen. I once dreamt that Johnny Depp swept me to Mexico where he laid me down and.......heehee.....another sotry for another time. 2: I may have mentioned this in another story or may have not but to refresh my own memory....I don't know EVERYTHING about Inuyasha but I have sources who like to think they do. One source told me that the loveable lil Kagome was told by Myouga (i think) that everytime Inuyasha changes to youkai, it gets harder and harder for him to come back to his hanyou sense of mind ( the 2nd movie can be my line of defense for that one). If they're wrong, they're wrong and I just happened to be misinformed. 3: My story. If I wanted to make Shippo make sweet sweet love to a unicorn i would. It wouldn't make much sense, I probably wouldn't get alot of reviews, and nobody would read the story...BUT sometimes my mind juss does that sort of thing. (besides, shippo and a UNICORN?! please...it would more than likely be a monkey.)  
  
What Is and What Could've Been - Hanging By a Moment  
  
Kagome placed a pale palm over heart to slow down the beat. She had to be as quiet as possible if she wanted this to work. Kikyo seemed to have a knack at sensing Kagome's aura and Inuyasha just had a knack for sensing. She leaned against the tree to balance herself. Her nerves were becoming too much for her. However, her whole body tensed up and became still as she heard Kikyo's light steps crunching foliage among the forest floor. She held her breath as she felt Inuyasha's presence enter.  
"Kikyo....what are you doing here?"  
"I had to see you one last time...before..."  
"Before what?"  
"Before....I went to Naraku to give myself up. I can no longer hold up against his power." *Well if you hadn't given him the jewel this wouldn't be happening, now would it?* Kagome bit her lip at the remark filled with a venomous sting.  
"NO!" Inuyasha's voice shook both Kikyo and Kagome. Kagome dug her sneaker into the ground to brace herself from falling. "Naraku won't have you! I won't let him!" Kikyo inched closer to him.  
"You would...protect me?", she asked as she slid her thin fingers under his haori. She began to emit the smell that she had concocted to lure Inuyasha into a trance.  
"Always." The dead miko finally embraced the hanyou, the spell taking full effect. Kagome dug her nails into the nimble wood of the bow. She could hear the unsnapping of Tetsusaiga, the voice of the strange woman from her room earlier that morning telling her to tell him....that voice. Who had it been? Kagome seemed to hear it even now....  
Bella pierced the bark in the same tree Kagome was standing behind with her nails. Why was the teenager taking so long?! Tears trailed down her cheeks and ruined her perfectly applied makeup. *Please...please Kagome! Turn around!* Bella's fingers stabbed at her scalp as she could feel a heavy weight taking over her body as Kagome hesitated. " GOD'S SAKE TURN AROUND!"  
Kagome popped out of her paralyzed state when she heard the cry from the mysterious woman, took aim, turned away from the tree, and shot at the clay corpse hugging her hanyou.  
A thin slit formed on Kikyo's cheek bone, and would've been considered a cut if the dead miko could bleed. The arrow pulled Inuyasha from his trance. It was mostly the sting of a cut that had somehow formed on his cheek during the kiss Kikyo had bestowed upon him. He looked down at the dazed miko and then turned around to find arrow beside his neck. His gaze followed to the origin or the person who shot it - Kagome.  
"Drop it Kikyo!" Kikyo remained wide-eyed and still.  
"Kagome..", Inuyasha managed to stammer. Kagome's focus, however, was centered on the silent priestess.  
"I said drop it!!" Kikyo turned slightly towards the teenager with a sly grin pasted on her ghostly face.  
"You won't shoot me. You're MY reincarnation, after all."  
"Don't tempt me you sorry excuse of imatation Play-Doh!!(I don't own that either..ok back to story.) I am so SICK of everybody comparing me to you! You're DEAD! Why can't you just stay that way!!??" Kikyo continued to smile and began to walk off. Kagome cringed and fired her arrow. Kikyo's right sleeve was caught and pinned to the tree she had walked infront of. The miko glared at the teenager, the Tetsusaiga remaining hidden behind the folds of her garment. Kagome's full eyes turned into thin slits of warning and loaded another arrow.  
"Drop it." Kikyo returned the stare and was answered with a violent pain to her right bicep from a screaming arrow, causing the Tetsusaiga to fall from her cold grip. Inuyasha stared in disbelief at the betrayal. Kagome dropped the bow and ran to retrieve the ancient sword. As soon as Kagome's hands gripped the sword, Kikyo swung one of her free legs and sent Kagome a good seven feet into a clearing. Kagome landed roughly, Tetsusaiga still in hand.  
"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha rushed forward but was pushed back by a shield of power. Inuyasha rubbed the top of his silver head.  
"The mikos obviously want to finish what they started. I don't think Kagome's power meant to throw you out but that clay bitch is another story..." Inuyasha gaped at the woman standing next to him and had a sudden feeling of deja-vu. The woman just smiled. "I know you, but you don't remember me. The name's Bella." She pulled Inuyasha up from the cold ground and continued to watch the fight.  
Kikyo tore herself from the arrows and fell to the ground. She grasped the wound on her arm and took notice of a clumsily dropped arrow of Kagome's. Yes, this would end now. Kagome winced and rubbed the small of her back with her free hand. She felt as if she was sleeping. And this was all another terrible nightmare. But why did she have the need to wake up and fight?  
Kikyo marched up beside the girl, knelt down, and, raising the arrow high above her head, prepared to end the girl's life.  
"Kagome!!!!!" Inuyasha froze up with fear.  
"Die Kagome!!" Kagome's eyes flew open and with all her might, swung the scabbard and sword above her, dodging the purififed arrow. Power surged between them as the two weapons clashed. Kagome's arms began to shake under the weight of Kikyo, the scabbard, and the Tetsusaiga. Images of Shippo's cartoons, Miroku's infamous butt-grab, Sango's warm hearted smiles, and Inuyasha's rare acts of kindness swarmed her mind and took her to a place where they were all cheering for her. Their arms seemed to outstretch to the scabbard and sword and push up on it, giving Kagome enough time and strength to grab ahold of Kikyo's arrow and concentrate all her power on that one object.  
Kikyo was startled by the sudden power Kagome enforced but managed to push a little further.  
"Give it up. You're just a reincarnation and Inuyasha will always be MINE!" Kagome felt her senses drain from her body and refill with a new kind of power. A power that flew through her veins and made her heart skip beats.  
"I'm me! I'm Kagome! KA-GO- ME!!!!" The power released itself from Kagome's body, sending Kikyo backwards and the arrow into oblivion. The shield around them ruptured and Inuyasha ran forth to Kagome's side.  
Bella stepped lightly over to Kikyo, fanning herself in a very lady- like attitude.  
"You lost. Be gone before the child comes to her senses and destroys you for good." Kikyo stood and limped out of the clearing in defeat. Inuyasha pulled Kagome up into his lap, holding her tightly.  
"Kagome? You ok?" Kagome didn't answer but shoved the Tetsusaiga to his chest.  
"Next time.....keep a better eye on this thing.." Inuyasha smiled and held her even closer.  
  
Bella watched the scene from a secluded area. Now was not the time to interfere. She had another assignment anyway. She fluttered her fan once and turned to walk to the nearest village. Suddenly she came to a calm halt, her fan continuing to dance among her crimson and deep violet locks. A child with rouge, blonde, and black hair slowly walked from behind a tree.  
"I won Tsuni. Pay up." Tsuni glared at the woman. Her red eyes kept to the ground but hatred could be read all over her features.  
"You haven't won yet, so don't get so full of yourself."  
"We'll see." Bella set herself t oa slow pace and walked away from the girl. Tsuni glanced back once at Inuyasha and Kagome then back to the trail Bella had set.  
"Yea....we'll see."  
  
"I've never seen that kind of power before, Kagome. Never." Kagome nuzzled her chin into Inuyasha's shoulder. The battle had left her so tired but she had to get something off her chest.  
"You already said that Inuyasha..."  
"It's the truth! Where did it come from?"  
"I don't know. She said I was 'just a reincarnation' and that ' you were hers' and I just kind of snapped. It wasn't anger or hate....I just felt like she was lying and I was telling the truth, but no one would listen to me. The power was like a scream I had been trying to get out for so long." Inuyasha blushed at the thought of Kagome getting angry over something like Kikyo claiming he was her possession.  
"You got angry over me?" Kagome shifted uncomfortably on the hanyou's back.  
"I said it wasn't anger...just....frustration, I guess. I was frustrated...because....because....you're nobody's object, Inuyasha. You made that quite clear since the day I met you."  
"How did you know Kikyo stole my Tetsusaiga?"  
"It's funny...but I had a dream last night. I saw her stealing it, and you turned into a youkai. I couldn't bring you back and you....you killed me." Inuyasha paused and let Kagome slide off his back. He turned around to stare into her chocolate eyes.  
"Kagome I would NEVER hurt in any way. You have to know that."  
"I do. But that wasn't you. Plus...there's more. There was a woman and she told me.....I had to tell you...."  
"Tell me what?" Kagome's darted from tree to tree so she wouldn't have to look Inuyasha in the eye. Her fingers curled around the hem of her skirt and she instantly tore them from the fabric when she realized what she was doing.  
"That I care for you...." Inuyasha sighed. He had thought it was something much worse.  
"Kagome..if that's all I knew you - " "I'm not finished."  
"Keep going then."  
"I...care for you. And I always will. You're a cherished friend to me and you always will be. But..recently.....the feelings of caring turned into...love. And I know you probably don't lov-" Kagome couldn't finish what she was saying for the hanyou quickly brought his lips to her. And for that moment, that one significant moment, the world seemed to stop for them and only them. For that one moment, they seemed to be the only two people in the world. For that one moment, there was nothing but happiness.  
  
Bella concealed her presence very well from the demon slayer. She was there when Sango cried beside the rock, slipped out of her clothes, and continued to cry in the hot spring. The reason, she had guessed, was because of the monk. Sango wiped a lone tear away and dunked her head under water. When she came back up, she leaned up against a warm boulder located in the spring and stared up at the sky.  
"Dumb letch." *Yep. I was right*, Bella silently congragulated herself. She popped her knuckles and went to work on the exterminator.  
  
Miroku wandered among the night's forest concerned for the demon slayer. He hasn't meant to flirt in front of her. It wasn't his intention. But of course, it never failed, she walked in on the most akward of situations. He sighed once, figuring she probably didn't want to see him anyway.  
  
Tsuni stared at the situation unfolding in front of her in disbelief. She crouched low behind a tree and emitted a purple cloud. She emerged about three feet taller...and more mature - physically speaking. Her crimson, blonde, and ebony hair was much longer than before and unraveled from their buns. Two corkscrew curls hung limply beside her cheeks. Her raven colored kimono clung tightly to her new form, showing off finely shaped cleavage and lucious curves hugging her toned stomach. Yes, this would do nicely. She waved a nimble finger in front of her closed eyes. When she opened them, they had turned an icey blue. Perfect. She tapped a finger to her chin and smiled wickedly.  
Miroku turned towards the direction of the scream, running at full speed to the feminine yelp. He stood completely speechless in front of perfection. The girl stood above a slain youkai, sporting a simple dagger. She turned around to face the monk, onyx strand falling over her sparkling eyes. She smiled innocently.  
"Are you okay?", Miroku managed to choke out.  
"Yes. Of course. But it's a good thing you came. I'm pretty sure it sensed your presence and let its guard down." Miroku blushed. The stranger walked up to the monk and held a petite hand. "Tsuni." Miroku lightly kissed Tsuni's hand.  
"Miroku, Lady Tsuni." She laughed and then became suddenly serious.  
"Lord monk, can I ask you a question?"  
"Of course."  
"Can I bear your children?"  
  
That's it for now. More tomorrow. Next chapter: Miroku's Seduction and Sango's Disappointment 


	6. A Petty Little Game

Really,REALLY sorry for the delay on this chapter. It would be my luck that right when I finished it, my computer froze and i had to restart it the wrong way, thus deleting this entire chapter.....but, it's ok though...it gave me a chance to think about this chapter a lil more and rewrite it to make more sense. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
What Is and What Could've Been - A Petty Little Game  
  
Sango clenched her teeth as she stood behind a large tree, water dripping from her hair and creating large wet spots on the back of her kimono. Her nails dug into the bark as she heard the village girl pop Miroku's all too famous 'question'. She was angered and surprised by the woman's question but was even more surprised by the monk's answer.  
"You're serious?" Tsuni stared blankly at the monk. She hadn't expected this.  
"Well...yes." Miroku shifted his weight onto his right foot. This was the perfect oppurtunity to create an heir in case his air void sucked him up before they defeated Naraku, but, for some reason, he felt an obligation to himself and to this woman to refuse the offer. He lightly placed a comforting palm and Tsuni's shoulder.  
"Tsuni, perhaps you should rethink your request.." Tsuni gazed up at the handsome priest, her sky blue eyes watering with tears. Miroku sighed.  
"Why?"  
"It's just.....this is a life changing situation. If I did..persay..leave you with child. It would be cursed. And that's something.....what am I saying? Tsuni ,you hardly know me! When you do something like...that....it should be for the right reasons - because you're in love with that person and want to share everything with them...including a child. Do you understand?" Sango breathed a sigh of relief. So the letch gave up an oppurtunity to spend the night in a woman's bed,hm? Tsuni could feel the demon slayer's presence and knew she would make herself known if Tsuni didn't act fast. She smiled innocently.  
"Of course. Thank you for showing me the light."  
"My pleasure." Tsuni walked a few more steps before making herself trip. It wasn't terribly hard for the monk was a generous man, and caught her before she made impact with the ground. Tsuni blushed as Miroku wrapped an arm around her waist to catch her.  
"Are you alright Tsuni?"  
"Yes, thank you." She stood but winced in, what she hoped the priest believed was, pain. Miroku was quickly by her side.  
"It seems you must have twisted your ankle. Let me help you back to the village." Tsuni grinned childishly.  
Sango grew red with jealousy as she watched Miroku carry the wench back to the village. Her fingers unconciously wrapped around the handles on her boomerang. *One throw and I can knock both out.*  
"Good luck with that. Tsuni is much too hard headed for that and I think the monk has grown resistant to the weapon." Sango pratically leapt five feet in the air at the woman's voice. She had thought it was Kagome at first but was startled to find a demonic looking woman standing behind her. Her pink eyes were soft, however, unlike a demon's.  
"Pardon?"  
"Oh! Silly me! I'm Bella...an..associate,if you will, of Tsuni's."  
"The village girl who twisted her ankle?"  
"Oh, my dear Sango, she is no village girl. In fact, I don't think Tsuni's ever set foot in a village. Unless, she blew it up in the same hour..."  
"She's not even human?!"  
"Not exactly..."  
"So then she's youkai."  
"Not exactly..." Sango could feel her patience wearing thin.  
"So then what is she?!" Bella waved her thin hand around in the air.  
"Oh, that's not important. My dear, why are you wet?" Sango blushed as a bead of water dropped from her bangs and slid to the end of her nose.  
"I was, uh, in the hot springs when I heard a woman scream and rushed to see what the problem was. I didn't have much time to dry off."  
"And when you got here you saw that monk you have feelings for, flirting with Tsuni." Sango's eyes darted to the ground. Yes, she had seen what had happened and hated herself for not speaking up.  
"Wait a minute, how did you know what I - Look, I don't know what you want or why you're here but I think I need to leave." Bella snapped back into reality as she watched the demon slayer pick up her weapon and head back towards the direction of the village.  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! WHOA!" Bella ran in front if Sango and held her arms out as a barrier. "You just can't LEAVE!" Sango's chestnut eyes formed into thin slits of angry brown.  
"And why not?!" Bella twitched nervously. She had run into a demon slayer a long time ago and almost didn't make it out of the confrontation alive.  
"Uh...You never admitted who your heart belongs to!!"  
"What kind of question is that?! Get out of my way! I need to go home!!" Sango pushed Bella to the side and continued on the path, but Bella was quickly on her heels.  
"Sango! If you just hold on a minute! Wait! Would you just - Judo Chop!" Bella brought down the side of her hand onto a tender spot on the exterminator's shoulder. Sango went limp and fell into the deity's arms, sleeping soundly. "Sorry slayer, but you just don't realize how much danger you'll be in if you interfere now."  
  
Miroku paced nervously around the hut. Why did Kaede have to leave yesterday? *Like delivering a child couldn't be done by anyone else!* He shook the selfish thought away and glanced back over at Tsuni. There was something about her that just didn't fit the puzzle and it interested him. He yearned to know what that missing puzzle piece was. Tsuni simpered as she rubbed her swollen ankle.  
"Give it up monk." Miroku turned around at the sound of her voice. It was almost....childlike. She quirked a thin eyebrow. "I can't even figure myself out. So don't even bother." Miroku dropped to all fours in front of the village girl, his eyes full of questioning and surprise.  
"And what makes you think I was thinking about you? Do you possess some type of spiritual power?" Tsuni giggled lightly.  
"My dear Miroku, if I could read your mind, I would know by now if you were attracted to me or not." Her cheeks flushed a tint of pink as she became more braver. Miroku was left speechless.  
"Tsuni, I..." He was hushed by the petite finger of Tsuni as she raised it to his lips.  
"Shh...no more pain, no more heartache, no more loneliness..." She leaned in until her lips brushed against his own, her hand moving its way to his shoulder.  
"Loneliness..."  
"You won't have to feel that darkness in your heart any longer..." Her lips finally mingled with his, dancing together in a fond kiss. Miroku could feel his heart jerking inside him. Loneliness....he was never lonely. He had his friends - Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome,...Sango. His heart seemed to flutter at the thought of the powerful woman he had befriended not too long ago.  
"Sango!" He pushed away from Tsuni, startling the poor girl. But she recovered quickly and tied her fingers within his hair, drawing him closer again.  
"Forget her...she's a tease. Never really loving you....never really liking you..." His mind told him her words were venom and couldn't be trusted, but his heart needed an answer to his longing. They were kissing again, not even hearing the wooden door of the hut creak open, revealing a very worn out Bella. Her rosey eyes widened at the scene; part shock and part fear.  
"CHEATER!!!" Her blue tipped finger shot at the couple, Miroku and Tsuni taking the comment to the heart in different ways. Miroku jerked himself away to the otherside of the room, carefully placing misplaced articles of clothing to where they originally belonged. Bella scampered across the hut to Tsuni's side. She then lashed out at Tsuni.  
"I can't BELIEVE you Tsuni! Of all things you could do to win the bet, you resort to seducing the man in question!" Tsuni stood, forgetting her little tale about her twisted ankle, and pushed lightly at Bella's shoulder.  
"Like you have room to talk, Bella. I could hear you talking to that Sango a mile away!! Did you befriend her before or after you put her to sleep?" Bella cringed at the last sentence. She hadn't intended for the priest to hear all this information. Bella remained clam, however, and kept her overpowering stance up. Tsuni seemed to shrink underneath the powerful deity's gaze.  
"We'll talk about this later...", were Bella's last few words as she watched the alarmed monk slip out of the hut.  
"Bella...I-"  
"Save it." Bella's hand gave a grim but silent warning to Tsuni.  
"If you knew the reason.."  
"Zip it!"  
"You're not even-"  
"Blah blah blah."  
"Bella!"  
"You know, your mouth keeps moving even though nothing should be coming out..." Tsuni groaned out loud and sat herself cross-legged on the floor, pouting at the fact that her compatriot refused to listen to forward- thinking.  
  
Miroku walked briskly through the forest, hoping to catch a glimpse of a boomerang or a poison gas mask or a ribbon - something to prove that Sango was near. He couldn't accept the fact that he had let himself be fooled by that Tsuni. While he had been indulging in boyhood fantasies, his real life dream had been hurt. He winced as a thorn bush grabbed ahold of his flesh but he kept running, until he found the still form of the youkai slayer laying soundly beside an old tree that brought Kagome to Inuyasha. He gasped as tiny rays of sunlight peeked through the brush and played with the droplets on her ebony hair. He knelt down beside her sleeping body, his strength leaving him by the second. He hadn't realized how much blood had seeped from his thorn bush wounds. It was more than expected or intended. He glanced once more at Sango before collapsing next to her.  
Sango awoke to a warm body next to hers. She squinted as sunlight poured in from the morning sunrise. A slight gasp excaped her lips as she noticed that it was none other than Miroku's warm form that had somehow landed next to her own. Was he dead? Or was this just a trick to cop a feel? She turned him over and listened to his breathing. It was shallow but why? It was then she felt the moistness forming in her hand as she pressed against his shoulder. Blood. She tore pieces of material from her clothes to stop the bleeding. *He must've passed out from blood loss. Stupid monk.* When she finished she lightly slapped his cheek to bring him out of it.  
"Miroku...? Miroku? Open your eyes for me." It took several moments of the light slapping but the priest managed to squint up Sango and smiled.  
  
"Say it again."  
"Say what?"  
"My name." He wrapped his fingers around Sango's pale hand and held on tightly. Sango couldn't help herself. She had to grin.  
"You passed out from blood loss. Nothing serious. You must regain your energy though." Gray clouds formed in the sky and light thunder could be heard in the distance. "Can you stand? We have to get to shelter before it starts to rain." Miroku nodded and raised himself up with the help of the female exterminator. Sango searched her memory for a place that she might've passed on her way to the hot spring the night before.  
"It's that way."  
"What is?" Miroku motioned towards another path.  
"Shelter." Sango nodded and headed towards the path. Before they knew it, a small hut was visible.  
  
Bella's roseate eyes shot open as she exited her meditation. Tsuni sneered across the room, knowing her plan had been ruined for a reason. Bella stood and walked outside, watching sprinkles of rain fall freely to the ground.  
"You think you're sooo smart by putting that damn hut out there, huh?"  
"It's better than a seduction..."  
"It would've worked!"  
"Should've, could've, would've...but didn't.", Bella stated blandly.  
"Like that damn hut will work either." Bella turned abruptly and stared daggers at Tsuni just as another blast of thunder sounded through the sky.  
"You're on dangerous ground as it is, Tsuni..."  
  
Next chapter: Confessions....not all of them happy. And the secret of Tsuni's and Bella bitterness towards each other. Next chapter will be longer....hopefully. 


	7. Once My Flame Twice My Burn

Alrighty then! I must say, today was friggin awesome and it will be hard to write a sad chapter but here goes...! R&R...please? Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha. However ther might be a chance that....wait....ok nevermind. My lawyer just informed me that my fantasy will happen "when pigs fly". I really must fire her  
  


* * *

  
What Is And What Could've Been - Once My Flame, Twice My Burn  
  
Bella's deep gaze infuriated Tsuni. How dare she threaten her! She shifted uncomfortably in the hut as her anger rose by the second. Bella didn't seem to notice, for she remained in front of the hut's opening staring at the rain falling towards the terrain. Heavy drops of water plunged down on her already moist bangs. Her head was heavy but not from the water; she stood remembering the exact moment Tsuni had turned on her.  
It hadn't always been like this; fighting constantly and exchanging insulting phrases. No, it had once been the perfect friendship. They were partners in crime, former companions. Bella was older than Tsuni, no doubt, but she had saved her on numerous occasions and was the one who persuaded the Fates to let Tsuni join them as a deliverer. She knew of Tsuni's great powers...and temper. And it would be her temper that would shove them apart for the rest of eternity. ~Flashback~  
"So who's the newest project?" Tsuni stared down in the lighted orb holding a glowing soul. She traced the sphere with her finger and slowly licked the tip of her fingernail as if the glowing ball was a rare delicacy that she had to indulge in before it was too late. Bella eyeballed her friend. A weird one, Tsuni was.  
"His name is Inuyasha.."  
"A hanyou...tasty..." Bella wrinkled her nose in digust. Tsuni may have had the body of a seven year old but had the mindset of a hormonal twenty one year old. "Who do we have to play Cupid with for him?" Bella stared at the twinkling soul.  
"Nobody. We actually have to break them up." Tsuni became more interested and she sat up to get a better look at the soul. Everything could be seen on Earth through these small orbs and although they weren't the physical soul, they were still able to catch thoughts and feelings through it.  
"And how do you suppose we do that?"  
"I don't quite know yet. Their trust isn't strong enough but I feel that if we misuse that knowledge, the results will be tragic and devastating." Tsuni rolled her red eyes and turned over on her side.  
"Bella....live a little. Cause a little mischief..." Bella was about to speak when he came in. The only man allowed in the realm that the Fates called theirs. And the only man that had ever been able to steal Bella's heart.  
"Hello Aidan.." He smiled his beautiful smile, sending Bella's breath away from her lungs. He was like no other male she had ever encountered. With wild ebony hair and cobalt eyes that could steal a nun's heart, he was a true heartbreaker. But it was that smile. That sincere smile that somehow made you feel like everything would be okay. (sound like someone we know?) Tsuni watched the two exchange glances filled with more words than could ever be said. Her smile broke and peered back at Inuyasha's glowing orb.  
"Good day Bella. I hope all is well for you?"  
"Incredibly so." Aidan grinned once more and left the room, Bella's eyes never leaving his and vice versa. Tsuni winced in jealousy. Why did Bella get to have all the fun? Her voice suddenly became darker.  
"I want to handle the hanyou alone..."  
"You know the rules Tsuni. I warn them of the consequences and you show those consequences."  
"Yea yea. I know you're the verbal one but I sincerely belive I can handle this one alone..." Bella eyed her friend. "Besides, it would give you some alone time with Aidan." Bella blushed and finally nodded. She slowly turned and headed in the same direction as Aidan. Tsuni smiled mischieviously, her eyes darting to the blackened orb in the corner of the small room. Her small hands wrapped around it and cradled it as if the globe was a fragile infant.  
"So you're the one I like to call Naraku....I think it's time that your wish is granted." Her fingers graced the orb, sending a bolt of light throughout the room.  
Aidan ended the kiss in immediate regret. Something was wrong. He searched the air with internal instincts.  
"Bella, I think you need to get down to Earth." Bella looked up at him questioningly. He smirked down at her, his pale hand gracing the side of her cheek.  
"Why?" But she didn't have to ask. She felt it at almost the same time he did. "You'll wait for me?"  
"I'd wait eternity for you, Bella." In an instant, Bella was on Earth, examining the damage that had been done.  
"INUYASHA!" An arrow pierced through the sky and hit its target: the lonely hanyou that Bella and Tsuni had been assigned to. Inuyasha watched the Shikon jewel fall to the ground and stared at his betrayer one last time before falling into a deep sleep. Bella looked on in horror.  
"No...please tell me you didn't..." She watched as Kikyo collapsed, taking one last breath before falling into her dark oblivion. Behind her, Bella could hear the insidious laughter of the one Aidan had warned her about. "Onigumo....but now, he's different. Naraku?!" An impish giggle mingled with Naraku's. Bella twisted around to find Tsuni laughing beside Inuyasha's destroyer.  
"Tsuni, what have you done?"  
"I did my job!"  
"But your version of your 'job' cost an innocent priestess her life!!"  
"Kagome gets reincarnated anyway!"  
"But you've just sped up the heartache!!!"  
"You're just jealous!!"  
"Of what!?"  
"That I could get the job done better than you!!"  
"You involved a dark power beyond what YOU'RE even capable of!"  
"I can handle Naraku."  
"So it seems.." Tsuni scowled at her compatriot. Why couldn't she just trust her about this?! Bella turned away from Tsuni.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To make sure Kagome is reincarnated with that damn jewel.....to fix what you have destroyed..." Tsuni could feel her blood boiling. The insensitive wench actually had the nerve to screw up what she had worked so hard to accomplish. She watched Bella travel through a nearby portal.  
"You want to butcher what i've worked so hard on? Fine. I won't mind doing the same  
  


* * *

  
Bella sighed as her weakened state revealed itself. She slaved all day to make sure Kagome would be born with the sacred jewel. She entered the realm with a defiant tiredness. However, all her senses became alert when the smell of blood flooded her nostrils. But not just any blood...Aidan! She rushed to the source but was too late. There lay a slain Aidan, gasping for breath.  
"Aidan!" Bella crashed to her knees, not even noticing the blood escaping her boney joint. He pulled up his arm and rested his hand in her neck, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek.  
"Bella...don't forget. Love can prevail. Just give...a tiny push...every now and then." Bella nodded, tears taking over her body. Aidan smiled, and joined the recently deceased miko from Earth. A slight chuckle could be heard all over the room. Bella's rosey eyes darted back and forth and finally settled on the small figure in the shadows.  
"Tsuni?! Please tell me you didn't committ this crime!?" Her only answer was laughter.  
  
"You were the one who wanted Tsuni in our company, yet you cannot control her." Bella kneeled in ashame in front of the Fates.  
"It is her temper I cannot control.."  
"Then you must learn how." The older of the three Fates pointed towards Bella, sending a rush of power through her.  
"You two are now bound by the hatred you unveiled to each other. Bella's love will match Tsuni's hate. " From then on, Bella was stuck with Tsuni until one emotion consumed the other. ~End Flashback~  
  
Sango shook the rain from her hair and laid the herbs she had found by the fire to dry. Miroku lay in a corner, sleeping soundly. She carefully pulled out a dry cloth and began to wipe down her large boomerang. A small grunt was heard from the corner followed by some mumbled curses. Sango pulled her eyes away from the weapon for a moment and returned to polishing the bone when the mumbles ceased. A moment later, the murmurs began again, this time louder and more violent. Sango stood and walked over to the monk, carefully leaning over him and pushing his uninjured shoulder. Miroku twisted and turned underneath her, his brow furrowed and tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Sango pushed a little harder, finally breaking through his terrible nightmare. He shot up, staring bewilderingly at the demon slayer.  
"Don't leave me!!!" Sango gazed at him for a moment then took the monk in her arms, trying to comfort him from the nightmare. She gently rubbed his back his and held him close to her. Miroku wrapped his hands around her waist, never even thinking about copping a feel. He finally pulled away from her, rubbing his face with his beaded hand.  
"Sorry, Sango."  
"It's alright." She leaned back on her knees to get a full view of the monk. The blanket was at his waist, showing off a muscular torso. Sango blushed and looked away. *I just HAD to take the damn robe off to get to the wounds didn't I?* She mentally scolded herself for her unconcious curiosity.  
"Did I make alot of noise?"  
"A little. Your dream must've been really horrible..."  
"It was."  
"Mind if I ask what it was about?" She crept closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. Miroku looked unsure, but he caught the worry in Sango's eyes and sighed in emotional defeat.  
"It was horrible. I dreamt that Naraku had killed everyone and prolonged my curse. I don't want to go into detail but he took one person close to my heart and tortured her."  
"I'm sure Inuyasha would save Kagome in a heartbeat." Miroku shook his head.  
"No no no. It wasn't Kagome..." Sango looked on with innocent eyes. "It was you..." Sango turned a deep shade of crimson.  
"Miroku..."  
"And I couldn't do anything about it..."  
"Miroku..."  
"And I shouldn't be telling you any of this because it's too unfair to you."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I could never give you what you need. There's just too much..." He stared down at his hand; the origin of his unhappiness. Sango could feel her heart leap and plummet all in the same moment. She stood up slowly, her face a ghostly pale.  
"I need to get some more herbs for a tea. I'll be back in a few minutes..." She left a speechless and hurt Miroku on the floor.  
  
Next chapter: The Confrontation 


	8. Stop And Think

Ku-kukachoo! Alrighty...time for another chapter! Disclaimer: *stands up in front of a group of people* Hi, my name is Linny. Group:Hi Linny! Me:And, I do not own Inuyasha....*clapping* Wow...that was harder than I thought.....  
  
What Is and What Could've Been - Stop and Think.  
  
Sango kneeled beside a bushel of a rare herb that would make an irresistible tea. She plucked the herb from the ground and stood, not realizing how long she had been on the ground. A soft rustle brought her out of her serene mood. Her stance became rigid and stiff; ready to fight. A shadow crept from the forest and startled Sango. It was Bella, the strange woman from earlier.  
"Calm down slayer....I'm only here to ask about Miroku's health. Is he well?" Sango's face dropped at the mention of the monk's name.  
"He is covered with cuts and bruises but he'll survive."  
"Well, for a thorn-beaten priest, he has quite the matabolism."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Our dear monk is in the village flirting up a storm." Sango clenched her fist and could feel the blood rise to her head. *That damn monk! He's injured and all he can think about is finding some village girl to bed!* Bella watched the youkai exterminator leave the forest in a hurry. She slowly followed behind her, a smile never leaving her lips.  
  
Miroku laughed nervously as the village girl did her best to flirt. He hadn't meant to stumble back into the village but when Sango didn't return, he thought it best to search for her, even in his current condition. He brushed his free hand through his bangs and began to walk backwards, hoping the young girl would catch his drift.  
Sango could hear the young woman giggle girlishly, which frustrated her ever more. The nerve of that man! She swore under her breathing, hoping that every monk in the world could feel the negative vibes protruding from her body. She turned the corner of a small hut sharply, almost too sharply...  
Miroku saw his chance when a neighbor of the young woman caught her attention and took advantage of the situation by turning and running, not expecting to run into something...  
Bella watched as the two collided at the corner of the hut. She wanted to laugh out loud by she first had to make sure spell had worked. It was an ingenuis plan that she concocted or so she had thought. If the two can't see eye to eye, then let them read each other's mind. Bella mentally gave herself a pat on the back. This plan wouldn't fail.  
Sango rubbed her head and tried to focus her vision as best as she could. Finally a form began to take shape. First she could make out the black hair, then the pink and green kimono, and then finally the giant boomerang. She screamed at herself for falling for the witch's damn trick...she was staring at SANGO!!! Sango tugged at her clothing, finding purple robes and a beaded hand. *Oh no...*  
Miroku stood and dusted the dirt off his body, stopping when he felt two squishy....*I didn't have these before....* He smirked to himself at the new discovery, giving each one a tiny squeeze. He stared at the being in front of him only to find....Miroku! A very angry Miroku but Miroku nonetheless. A large hand fell down on his head, causing a small lump to form.  
"HENTAI! Hands OFF!!" Miroku recognized the strong feminine voice - Sango! But why was Sango in his body?  
"Sango? Why are you in my body?"  
"Because you're in mine!!" Miroku glanced down at the body parts he was caressing earlier and blushed.  
"Oh, I see. Why are we like this?"  
"It's that witch's doing from this morning." Sango could feel her eyebrow twitch as a large hand rubbed her backside, but was even more shocked as a stinging sensation graced her cheek. She was rubbing her own bum?! She glanced over at Miroku whom was staring at both their hands.  
"I'm sorry Sango. I didn't mean to slap you. I don't know what came over me."  
"I don't know what came over me either. I suddenly felt the urge to....eep!" Sango threw a cursed hand over her mouth at her realization. Her and Miroku had swapped minds! *Even if it's me in his mind, his body still does what it wants...* Sango turned her head over so slightly to catch a giggling Bella. Sango was instantly on her...um...Miroku's feet and running towards the strange woman. Bella couldn't control her laughter, even when the *new* Sango pulled up in the air by her kimono.  
"What did you do to us, witch?!" Bella continued to chuckle, a petite fist trying to muffle the sound.  
"First...*giggle*....i'm not a *giggle giggle* witch."  
"Then take the damn spell off!"  
"Chill....my spells only last 24 hours. You and Miroku will be back to normal in no time." Sango released Bella and fell back in her rear. She gently laid her head in Miroku's palms, careful to not pull his hair.  
"This can't be happening."  
"Hey guys!" Kagome entered the village with her usual bright smile. "How did everything go while I was gone."  
"Terrible..",Sango mumbled in Miroku's palms. Kagome jumped back at the soft voice coming from the usual masculine Miroku.  
"Miroku?"  
"Yes?" Kagome leapt back once more when she heard the gallant voice of Miroku coming from Sango's body.  
"Ah! What's goin on here?!" Sango stood and walked over to Kagome, a forsaken look plastered on her...Miroku's face.  
"Our mind's...and I guess our voices too...were switched. So now i'm stuck in Miroku's body and he's stuck in mine."  
"Oh..." Kagome bit her bottom lip and sat back on her rear. A look frustration was clear on her face but not a moment later the look was wiped out and fixated with a thoughtful one. "Well this will give you two a chance to talk." Sango quirked her newly aquired eyebrow.  
"What do you mean Kagome?" Kagome's smile seemed to get brighter by the second. She lightly tapped her fingers against her cheek.  
"Welllll....it seems that Inuyasha is currently going through his 'time of month' so I may have mention he could stay in my time during this lil.....'period' and he agreed....so that leaves you two to handle the shards alone for one night." Miroku and Sango glared at Kagome.  
"And Shippo?" Kagome waved a hand in the air.  
"With Kaede." Kagome's smile told the couple that Shippo didn't volunteer for the trip with the old miko. Kagome turned on her heel and waved. "Take care you guys. And don't worry- it's only for one night!" And with that, Kagome disappeared into the forest to return to modern Tokyo with a hanyou following close behind. Sango could feel her blood boiling at dangerous tempatures. Of all luck! A small chuckle could be heard behind her and she slowly turned to face the former priest. Miroku laughed nervously.  
"It's only for one night Sango...And I promise not to grope the wonderful body of yours for the entire time." Sango marched up to her liberated body and pointed a rigid finger at Miroku, that, even in its masculine form, reeked of raw, feminine anger.  
"You!!!" She paused for a moment, unable to speak for she might hurt the beloved monk with harsh words and a fist or two. She continued to point for a moment longer before turning sharply on her heel and walking on a rugged path.  
  
The night was eerily quiet for a forest full of shard thirsty youkai. Miroku sat in front of the fire in his usual meditation pose, yet he found it quite difficult to concentrate on anything with the body he had attained recently. He adjusted the kimono to make it feel a tiny bit more comfortable and then leaned back against a tree. Why did Sango have to leave him here by his lonesome in her body?  
Sango splashed some cool water on her face before drying it off with Miroku's sleeve. She sighed as she remember how and where she had left the monk. She hadn't meant to just leave him there, sitting by the fire, by she had to get away from there and think. She sat back on a large stone and peered down at the cursed hand. She felt a sudden emptiness at first, but gradually the emptiness began to feel whole. It was then that a sharp pain flew throughout the hand, causing Sango to scream out in agony. A small rustle of leaves caught her attention and she struggled to get to her large boomerang that she took back from Miroku.  
"You learn how to ignore the pain after awhile..." Sango relaxed as much as she could when she saw he body move in from the shadows. Miroku sat down across from her and took his cursed hand into his new hands. "It's been so long since i've been able to sit down and not wonder what will happen until the day this curse sucks me up." Sango watched as he fondled the large hand, his fingers dancing around the prayer beads that prolonged the air void.  
"Miroku..."  
"You know, sitting alone over there gave me a chance to look at your memories. I had no idea of the kind of horror you encountered the night Naraku turned your borther against you." Sango wanted to speak up and tell him how she saw the memory of his dadd dbeing swallowed up but chose to keep silent. "I finally understood your sadness....maybe you can understand mine now." He stood, fixing the bottom half of Sango 's kimono and began to walk back to camp.  
"Miroku!!" The priest turned in a passively manner, his eyes searching for nothing in particular. "I-I understand how you feel. And I understand why you flirt. I even understand why you keep me away at a distance. But I don't understand why you pull me in and expect me to just to sit on the sidelines, hoping that one day you'll embrace me the way I want to embrace you." She finally turned her back to the monk. "Just...leave me be.." Sango gasped as two arms wrapped around her new shoudlers.  
"I'm sorry.." Miroku chose then to leave. Sango rubbed the sides of her head and stared down into the water of the small stream. Miroku's reflection glanced back at her. *Strange. He has the features of a man, but he's still a boy in so many ways.* She gently rubbed the cheek she had slapped on so many occasions. Reluctantly, Sango pulled away from the water's edge and fell back onto the cool sand. She had almost drifted alseep when someone laid a small blanket across her. Sango lifted up her head to meet Miroku. She studied the features for a moment before she finally realized that she was staring into the blue eyes of a monk...HER monk!  
"Mi..roku?" Miroku smiled and gently pushed her back down.  
"It seems the spell has worn off." Sango curled up into the purple robes the priest had laid upon her.  
"I wish it hadn't. For a moment there, a finally understood what it was like to be Miroku. Wasn't too bad, except for the confusion and the expectance of death." Miroku placed himself beside the demon slayer.  
"As it was for me. I understood your pain. Your grief. But I didn't understand why you care for me so...Sango." He peered over at the now sleeping Sango, whom was now in a peaceful state. 


	9. Waking Up

Sorry this update has taken so long, I didn't quite expect the reaction I got from "Extinction". But I haven't forgotten my Inuyasha peeps either!! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
What Is and What Could've Been - Waking Up  
  
Sango yawned and stretched to meet the morning's daylight. However there was none. It was still night. And even stranger was the imprint in the sand of a certain monk. *How strange. I didn't feel any movement from him..* She stood for a moment, searching the banks to find footprints or even a half naked Miroku bathing in the stream. Yet, she found nothing. It was then that she began to wander back to the campsite.  
"Miroku...", she softly whispered, in case the young man had fallen asleep again. She repeated his name several times before a horrific scream filled the night air. Sango grabbed for her boomerang and headed north in the direction of the yelp. She feared the worst but silently hoped that Miroku had just panicked from another nightmare and that he was in no real danger. She paused before a clearing, the bloody scene before registering in her brain. Before her lay a slain Miroku, and beside his corpse, a quiet Kohaku, sneering at the dead monk.  
"Kohaku!! What have you done?!" Tears were blurring her vision, but she remained cautious. Kohaku stepped forward a bit, just enough for Sango's eyes to focus on his shape.  
"What's the matter Sango? I thought you hated the priest..."  
"I didn't hate him!! It was so far from that....but that doesn't five you the right to slaughter him!! Why Kohaku?!" Kohaku didn't answer but raised his weapon high above his head and slashed at his sister. Sango watched in horror as Kohaku's blade swung towards her.  
  
Miroku studied the footprints towards the stream, his mind deliberating up a perverted scene to walk upon. The prints were defintely Sango's, no question about that. He followed them to a secluded area of the stream and found Sango drying up the last bit of her hair. Miroku was in absolute awe. The moon gave her an almost myterious glow, causing her sillouette to dance among the trees. Sango turned and smiled at the monk, grateful that he had chosen this moment to walk in on her.  
"Did I wake you?"  
"No...I...just noticed you were missing and decided to come and check on you. Sango, did you really mean what you said earlier? About understanding me?" Sango began to brush out the tangles she had recieved throughout the week.  
"Yes. Everything except the last part." Miroku finally sighed, releasing the tension he had gathered on his way over to the stream.  
"Sango, I never mean to ......I just can't fall in love right now." Sango lowered her head.  
"I understand. Neither can I." Tears streamed down her cheeks and mingled with the fresh water. "But....I can't help it!!" She fell into Miroku's arms, crying uncontrollably. Miroku embraced her back, eager to calm her down. "I try, Miroku. I really do. I tell myself every morning that you're nothing but an intolerable letch and a heartbreaker. But my heart knows better. I know that you would care for the lucky woman who will bear your children more than anything in the world. I know this...."  
"Sango..I"  
"But why can't that lucky woman be me?!" Miroku felt the air sucked right from his lungs. He tilted Sango's chin up so that she was looking straight at him. "I would die for you...I would die with you. Just as long as it was with you." With that said, Miroku leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Moments passed before either let go to catch their breath. The monk leaned his forhead upoon Sango's.  
"You'll stay with me? Even with the knowledge of my curse?"  
"Of course." Miroku embraced the demon slayer. He had wished upon every star in the sky to hear those words from Sango. Sango suddenly unlocked herself from the hug. "Oh! I forgot my katana by the water's edge. I'll be right back." Miroku watched the exterminator walk back to the stream, feeling a sense of pride and a certain fulfillment.  
First came the recognizable sting of pain. That was the first thing that caught Miroku's attention. The next was the agonizing whistle of an air void opening on its own. Miroku stared down in terror as the air rip in his hand widened in an accelerated speed. Pain drowned out reality as the rip continued to concume his hand.  
"Miroku?!" His cobalt eyes dashed up towards Sango, who had chosen that moment to find him. "What's going on?" Fear gripped Miroku's heart. He could no longer control his air void, putting his new found love in danger.  
  
"Sango...please...leave me here." Sango inched closer, unsure of the situation. For all she knew, it could be another one of Naraku's tricks. Miroku tugged at the prayer beads, chanting different spells to slow down the void. "Sango...i'm begging you! PLEASE GO!!" Sango turned to run, but it was too late. A purple wind surrounded her feminine form and sucked her into a dark abyss, leaving an echoing scream in the night. The wind tunnel stopped, things seeming to return to normal. Miroku frantically searched for Sango's limp form but found nothing.  
"Sango..." A tiny tear trickled down his cheek just as he heard the insideous laughter of Naraku.  
"Good show, monk. Maybe next time you will find a girl who will listen better."  
"Bastard!!! Take me instead!!! That is what you had intended from the get go!! Take me, not Sango!!!!" Naraku disappeared, leaving a tormented Miroku sobbing in the grass.  
  
Tsuni peered down from her perch in a tree above the stream. Bella had thought herself clever when she switched their minds, but Tsuni had other plans. She would not let Bella ruin this bet for her - no chance in hell. She rested her head on her forarms and watched the two humans squirm in misery. The nightmares she had created were too real to wake up from, and only Tsuni knew how to retreat from them. She blew a light strand of hair from her face and smiled. She was always victorious....always.  
"Sango!! Miroku!!" Tsuni glared as the wretched Kagome walked into the clearing and knelt beside her friends. Worry was clear on her features and she tugged at each human's shoulder, hoping to wake them up. The hanyou was close by, the same worry hidden from physical features but clear in his voice.  
"What's wrong with them?!", Kagome all but shouted. Inuyasha leaned on a rock beside the unconcious monk.  
"I don't know, but the smell of fear is thick around them. Whatever dream they're having, is probabaly incredibly terrifying."  
"So how do we wake them up?!" The two stared at each other. Tsuni chose then to make an appearance.  
"You can't. No one can. Well someone can, but it's obviously neither of you." Inuyasha gritted his fangs and unleashed Tetsusaiga.  
"Bring them back!!" Tsuni sat cross legged on a nearby stone, her eyes red with rage.  
"No." Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga high above his head. Tsuni raised an eyebrow, challenging the hanyou to strike. Kagome rested a hand on his shoulder.  
"Inuyasha....don't. I don't care how powerful your sword is, I have a funny feeling about her. She's more powerful than she looks."  
"Listen to your woman, half breed." Reluctantly, Inuyasha followed Kagome back to the demon slayer and monk, and heaved both humans over his shoulder.  
"Until next time wench..."  
  
Inuyasha slammed the deity against the wall before throwing her across the hut, her shoulder battering the wooden walls. She groaned out loud. Part of it from pain and the other part from annoyance. She rubbed her head from the previous attack and managed to dodge the clawed fist aimed at her cheek. She crouched low in a corner, all of her sensed up and aware of the hanyou's every move.  
"Bring them back!!"  
"I told you already - I don't know what she has done!! If I knew, I would gladly bring them back to reality!!" Another fist was thrown, creating a large crater in the wall where Bella's head would have been permanently fixed to, if not for her quick reflexes.  
"Liar!!"  
"I told you all I know! Tsuni has them captured in some sort of dream realm!! I never experimented with the things because it was forbidden by the Fates. They believed a person's dream is their own!!"  
"Bring them back!!!"  
"I CAN'T!!!" Thunder was heard throughout the village; a result of spiritual fury. Bella sighed and fell against the only wall untouched by the hanyou's circumvention. "Great. Now they're pissed." Kagome kneeled down beside the being.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Tsuni's done us all in. Our job was to see to it that you four came to realization of your love for one another. You and dog boy...simple. But those other two....a whole other story. Tsuni's done this in the past. She can't stand losing bets."  
"We were bets?"  
"It didn't start out that way. But Tsuni has her own way of thinking. Plus, she's ruined something almost to similar for comfort to Miroku's situation. It involved me."  
"Can you stop her?" Bella looked deep into Kagome's eyes. She almost felt a twinge of guilt when she looked away.  
"I can try. But maybe this is just her way of bringing those two together..."  
"Or shoving them apart." Bella glanced at Inuyasha, whom had calmed down by then. "Well common sense, she wants to win the bet. I take it that you for them falling for each other, and she was agaisnt it? If that's the case, i'm sure she'd do anything to see herself winning."  
  
Sango dropped to her knees, her side bleeding from her battle. But she had done it. She had done the impossible. She had killed Kohaku. Had she any choice in the matter? It was kill or be killed and one innocent had already lost his life because of her incompetence. She stood over her brother's slain body and said a prayer, for he would need it in the afterlife. She collapsed to the ground, darkness consuming her. She could hear her name being whispered by someone familiar. Inuyasha? No...it couldn't be....Miroku?  
"Sango? Wake up..." She didn't want to. What if it wasn't really him? She couldn't bear to get her hopes up, only to have them shattered. "Sango...please wake up..." She squinted her eyes open and found Miroku leaning over her, his hand propping up her head.  
"Wh...where are we?"  
"I don't know."  
"I thought you were dead."  
"Me? YOU were the one who got sucked up in my air void. I thought I had lost you for good."  
"What are you talking about? Kohaku killed you. Or at least I thought he did." Miroku sat back on his heels and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
"Something is amiss here."  
"No kidding. Do you think it's Naraku?"  
"It could very well be. But he would have made an appearance by now. Even Kagura would've shown up by now. No, I think something more deviant brought us here."  
  
Sorry so short!! Next chapter:escape from the dream realm. cheesy, yes....but everyone needs their daily dose of cheesiness!! 


	10. Bonding Time

Whoo! Sorry an update for this story took so long. I've been quite the bust bee with prom coming up and all. I don't go for the expreience.....I just like to make trouble while i'm there....heehee......plus, the date i got is spiffy.....VERY spiffy.......so SailorInu1.....get that mob ready.....  
  
What is and What Could've Been : Bonding Time  
  
Sango sat upright and stared at the priest in front of her. She could've sworn that the monk had lost his heartbeat when she fell upon his body. But here he was, alive and well. Sango blinked a couple of times and then proceeded to rub her eyes it. This was too good to be true. The monk held out his hand to help up the demon slayer. She scanned the area around them. It seemed like they were in another dimension of some sort, but she couldn't be sure of it. For all she knew, this could just be a horrible spell draped on her mind. Miroku rested his arms on top of his head, probably wondering where they were also. Sango felt tears stinging at her eyes. This had to be an illusion, it just had to be. Miroku noticed her teary eyes and stepped towards her.  
"Sango? What ails you? Why are you crying so?" Sango bit her lower lip and flung herself into Miroku's open arms. He was indeed alive. His heart still beat within him and warmth still radiated from his body.  
"I thought.....I thought you were...." She couldn't bear to say anymore. Just the thought of life without her newly found companion sent chills down her spine. At one time, she could've survived alone in the world. But she had discovered friendship and had become accustomed to it. She wouldn't lose anyone now or ever. Miroku patted her raven hair. Somehow, it had managed to to become unbound by the ribbon that usually held it in a loose ponytail.  
"I thought you were dead too, Sango. But you're here now, safe with me." Miroku bit his tounge at the last remark. The nightmare brought on had given the illusion of Sango being safe with him. That is, until his air rip had opened up and swallowed the poor girl. He lightly shoved the slayer away from him and and let his back face her. Sango brushed her tears away and balled up her fists. THIS again?! Her eyebrow twitched as anger flooded the sadness. She and Miroku may very little time on Earth of the battle with Naraku didn't go as planned and she didn't intend on wasting any of it.  
"Enough Miroku." The muscles in his back tenses as she spoke boldly. "I know that you fear your curse. But I don't." He turned slightly towards her, his eyes still hiding underneath his bangs.  
"No, you fear family, not curses." He instantly regretted the stinging remark. Sango flinched under the verbal poison. She didn't know the priest held that kind of venom, and it hurt.  
"You idiot." Miroku's eyes widened at the deep voice resounding throughout the realm. Miroku gawked as an ebony haired, blue eyed man stood infront of him. His smirk was michievious and boyish. The two men stared at each other. The onyl difference between the two was the fact that the stranger had longer hair then Miroku and was clothed in silver armor and blue cotton rather than a monk's costume. Miroku opened his mouth to speak. "Don't bother mortal. She can't see or hear me. What were you thinking back there?"  
"Who are you?" The man crossed his arms over his chest before smiling even wider.  
"Oh. I get it. You want formal introductions before I call you a moron. Alright. They call me Aidan."  
"I see. What is it that you want?" A large hand swamped Miroku's head in a heated wallop.  
"What do you think you halfwit?! You just let a very loving, very gorgeous..very curvacious..."  
"I get the point."  
"...girl get out of your reach. For someone searching for a woman to bear his children, you sure don't let them get close to consumate..."  
"How dare you even think Lady Sango would even consider such a horrid thing!"  
"Has it ever occured to you that maybe she would be willing if you let her get closer than what you are now?"  
"It's not fair to Sango."  
"You're damn straight it's not. This whole time she had stayed by your side and is willing to die for you or even with you if that's what it meant to stay with you forever. The girl is obviously smitten for you and all you can do is think of yourself and that curse."  
"It could kill her one day!!!"  
"That doesn't matter to her!!! She's willing to take that chance with you! Damn, do you know how rare that is?" Miroku lowered his head as the vision of the man called Aidan disappeared.  
"I killed him." Miroku finally faced Sango, a questioning look penned upon his face.  
"What?" Sango's eyes were closed, as if debating whether she should be confessing the following. But she followed through with it, needing to get it off her chest.  
"In my vision, I killed Kohaku. Because of you. He killed you so I killed him. I no longer feared the consequences of my actions. I've faced my fears, now you can face your own."  
  
Tsuni winced when she saw Aidan force his way into her spell. Damn him. He always managed to do something like this. She left her perch on a boulder alongside a mountain. As she neared a cavern, she figured it best to hide there while her plan crashed and burned. She was defeated.  
  
Miroku let Sango's words sink in deep before facing her completely and lifting her up in his arms. He lovingly embraced her the way she had always wanted to be embraced and finally laid his lips on hers, finalizing their own fate.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome wipe a few strands of hair away from Sango's face. The couple still hadn't awakened, although there seemed to be a change in Miroku's twisted expression. Kagome gasped as Sango weakly reached for her hand. A calm smile spread over her face as her friends face came into view. It was no longer a blur now, she was awake. Inuyasha immediatly raced over to Kagome and Sango's side.  
"Well good morning sunshine." Sango tried her best to stand, only to feel her knees quiver from lack of energy. Kagome braced the youkai exterminator with her body.  
"You shouldn't stand Sango. It's too soon."  
"Miroku.....how is he?" A loud groan answered everyone's question of the monk. He was obviously awake and judging by the rumbles emitted from his stomach, he was quite hungry too.  
  
Bella paced within the small hut. The spell had been broken but Tsuni was nowhere in sight. This worried Bella. She knew Tsuni didn't take defeat well. When it came to losing, Tsuni was like an infected thumb. She would keep spreading her bitterness until everything was dead. Bella collapsed against the door, her long locks engulfing her petite frame. A blue glow brought her out of her state of confusion. She stood, careful of the origin of the blue phosphoresence. She braced herself with the wall and shielded her eyes from the blinding light. A soft hand was placed against her own hand, pushing it away from her face.  
"Aidan?!" His smile was simple, a bit of a half smirk. But it was genuine. Bella fell to her knees and stared a the beauty standing before her. She was not worthy of such a presence. She had failed to keep him safe from Tsuni's rage and he had suffered the consequences because of her imcompetence. Aidan also crashed to the floor, grasping Bella's fair cheek. His touch was still warm even though life had not pulsated through him for some time. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, only to be wiped away by Aidan's thumb.  
"Why are you crying?" Bella sniffled once before replying.  
"I thought i'd never see you again, but here you are, touching me and smiling at me like the last day we were together." She plunged into his arms, crying out of joy. "I've missed you so much." She felt like a child seeing a parent on Christmas morning. It was as if Aidan was a present she had refused to open all this time.  
"Well i'm here now. So let's make the most of it." She gripped onto the cloth, her nails penetrating his skin.  
"I'll never let you leave me again." Aidan could feel his own vision blur by salty tears. The droplets fell upon Bella's hair.  
"I never left you in the first place." She peered up at the man who had stolen her heart and wouldn't give it back. She placed her lips on his and invited him into a fond embrace.  
  
Sorry so short!! Next chapter: All good things must come to an end.... 


End file.
